Final LouDELETION
by Spiu
Summary: ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE!
1. Repercusiones

**Ok, este escrito lo vengo haciendo desde antes de mi primer fic, pero no lo habia terminado y no estaba listo para publicarlo. Pero aqui esta.**

**Si, es extraño por titulo, su descripcion y su "resumen". Pero ya veran pronto a que ira el punto. Disfruten el fic mientras tanto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Repercusiones**

Había amanecido alrededor de Royal Woods, Michigan, cuando Lincoln Loud abrió los ojos para despertarse en este sábado perfecto. Nada se sentía bien que despertarse quizás en el día más divertido que había en el calendario. Un momento en el que Lincoln simplemente se relajaría y conseguiría un poco de paz y tranquilidad leyendo sus cómics en ropa interior sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se metiera en su tiempo privado, lo que implicaba mucho llanto proveniente de su hermana más joven, Lily. Con suerte, ese no sería el caso hoy.

—Ah, sábado por la mañana, el mejor día de la semana.—Lincoln suspiró antes de mirar hacia el lector. —Si hay algo que me gusta en un sábado, son los dibujos animados, Zombie Bran y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja.

Tan pronto como se vistió, salio de su habitación y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, esperando obtener un pedazo de ese Zombie Bran. Pero tan pronto como llegó allí, Lincoln vio a su padre, Lynn Sr., sacar algo de leche de la nevera por alguna razón.

—Buenos días papá.—Lincoln respondió.

—Buenos días hijo.—Lynn Sr. respondió. —Por cierto, es posible que no quieras beber la leche. Está un poco estropeada.

—¿Cómo?—Lincoln preguntó.

—Parece que esta noche tuvimos un pequeño sonámbulo asaltando nuestro refrigerador a medianoche.—explicó su padre. —Y aparentemente, dejó la puerta del refrigerador abierta.

—Me pregunto quién fue.—Penso Lincoln en voz alta.

—Bueno, los únicos en esta casa que serían lo suficientemente distraídas como para dejar la puerta del refrigerador abierta serían Lynn o Lana.

—Definitivamente deb ser Lynn, supongo ...—Lincoln dijo, rodando los ojos con desilusión.

—De todos modos, toda la comida está en mal estado, lo que significa que tendré que volver a comprar comestibles.—Lynn Sr. gimió.

—¡¿Eso significa que no hay Zombie Bran o Jugo de Naranja?!—Lincoln jadeó a cambio.

—Me temo que no, hijo.—Su padre respondió.

—Maldita sea.—respondió Lincoln mientras salia de la cocina.

Bueno, tacho a 'Zombie Bran' y "Jugo de Naranja" de la lista para que Lincoln tome el desayuno. Afortunadamente, este día aún no había terminado para él.

—Oh, bueno, no es gran cosa.—se encogió de hombros. —Al menos todavía tengo que esperar mis caricaturas del sábado por la mañana.

Pero antes de que pudiera saltar al sofá, Lucy Loud decidió arrastrarse por detrás.

–¡Buenos días Lincoln!—Ella dijo, haciendo que Lincoln se sobresaltara.

—¡Aaah, Lucy!—Él gritó. —¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?!

—Así es como me acerco a la gente, Lincoln.—Lucy respondió.

—Eso no explica porque razon en especifico—Lincoln le echo un mal de ojo.

—Porque es asi como los vampiros muestran su apariencia.—Le explico Lucy.

—Bueno, ¿al menos podrías no hacerlo tan seguido? ¡Gracias!–Lincoln preguntó amablemente tan pronto como agarró el control remoto.

Y cuando encendió el televisor, una caricatura apareció de la pantalla, entreteniendo a Lincoln.

_—Y ahora, para su placer visual, el canal 5 puede presentarle ... ¡BuckTales!—_El locutor exclamó.

—¡Muy bien, cuenta conmigo!—Lincoln sonrió por fin al ver que uno de sus programas favoritos.

—Suspiro...— Lucy gimió.

Pero antes de que la caricatura pudiera continuar, el locutor de televisión tenía más que decir.

_—¡Por supuesto, lo hubiera dicho antes cuando descubrimos que no lo estábamos transmitiendo hoy! ¡Vaya manera de romper sus esperanzas, eh, Royal Woods?—_El locutor sonrió.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—jadeó Lincoln.

—¿En serio?—Dijo Lucy.

_—En cambio, te traemos un maratón de 24 horas sin comerciales, sin valor, del programa favorito de todos ..._

—Es mejor que no sea lo que creo que es ...—Lincoln murmuró enojado antes de que el locutor dijera estas infames palabras:

_—¡19 niños y contando!_

Al escuchar esto, Lincoln apagó el televisor con total disgusto.

—Gracias por apagar eso, Lincoln. No soporto a _19 niños y contando_ , me da dolor de cabeza.—Dijo Lucy en tomo neutral, pero mostrando un ligero disgusto en su expresion.

—¡Lo sé!—Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. —¿Quién diablos quiere ver la vida diaria de esos cavernicolas modernos como lo amish?

—Es absolutamente el peor programa en la historia de la televisión.—Concordó su hermana.

—Exactamente, es aún peor que Jersey Shore y las Kardashians.—Al terminas esas palabras, le hicieron sentir grima por dentro.

De alguna manera, la madre de Lincoln, Rita, escuchó esto desde su habitación mientras vestía una horrible camiseta de _19 Niños y contando._

—Oh, supongo que llegué en un mal momento...—tragó saliva mientras cerraba la puerta en silencio.

—¡Oh, no mamá!—Lincoln respondió.

—¡No hay necesidad de detenerme, Lincoln, lo entiendo!—Rita exclamó de una manera comprensiva.

—Bueno, definitivamente le hiciste un favor a mamá.—Lucy sonrió, dándole palmaditas a Lincoln en el hombro.

—Ahora siento que la molesté.—Lincoln respondió en un tono bastante caido.

—No te sientas mal, Lincoln.—Lucy le recordó. —Cada vez que me siento así ...

—Ughhh, no otro de tus poemas ...—Lincoln se quejó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decirle un poema a Lincoln, su otra hermana Luna entró en la habitación.

—Hola _dudes_, ¿qué pasa?—Luna preguntó.

—El desayuno está echado a perder y nuestra televisión está infestada de una familia conservadora atrapada en el siglo 19, ¿qué mas puede haber.—Lincoln suspiró.

—No es bueno, ¿eh?—Luna respondió. —Bueno, te haré sentir mejor. ¡Te encantará esta nueva canción que escribí!

—Claro Luna, adelante, muéstranos lo que tienes.—Lincoln sonrió.

—¡No hay problema!—exclamó Luna mientras volvía a su habitación.

No fue sino hasta 5 segundos después que Luna regresó con un mini amplificador y una guitarra eléctrica en un tiempo récord. Lincoln no podía imaginar a alguien corriendo tan rápido en primer lugar.

—Aquí hay una canción que escribí cuando me estaba poniendo triste". Luna explicó antes de encender el amplificador.

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, Luna levantó su guitarra en alto y entonces...

_BOOOOOOM! _

El cristal se había roto debido al fuerte chirrido de la guitarra, lo que hizo que Lincoln se quedara un poco sordo.

—¡YEAAAAAAAH, ROCK N' ROLL!—Luna gritó poderosamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Lincoln gritó, tratando de recuperar su audición.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar a Luna cantar la nueva canción que ella escribió. En cambio, todo lo que Lincoln estaba escuchando era un sonido chirriante. Sonaba un poco molesto como un bebé en llanto banshee. Era bastante evidente que el mini amplificador de Luna era demasiado ruidoso.

—¡No puedo escuchar nada!—Lincoln gritó.

—¡LO SÉ!—Luna asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera saber lo que le dijeron. —¡IMPRESIONANTE, ¿NO?!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Lincoln preguntó en voz alta.

—¡¿QUIERES QUE LE SUBA?L—Luna preguntó en voz alta. —¡AHI ESTA, BRO!

—¡NO, NO QUIERO QUE-

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar su oración, Luna subió su amplificador y antes de que Lincoln pudiera detenerla ...

_¡BOOOOOOOOOM! _

¡El chirrido de la guitarra se hizo más fuerte, rompiendo cada ventana en cada casa a la vista! Los vecinos se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a enojarse, culpando de ruido a la propia Luna Loud. Diablos, incluso los autos comenzaron a descontrolarse, lo que resultó en accidentes automovilísticos en una buena cuadra del vecindario. Las mascotas alrededor de la cuadra (en su mayoría perros) también ladraron ruidosamente sin control, incluso yendo tan lejos para atacar a sus propios dueños.

Lincoln no podía imaginar que las cosas empeoraran más que esto.

* * *

_**Unas pocas horas después...**_

Lincoln estaba en su habitación, finalmente recuperó su audición después de sufrir el fuerte y desagradable dolor de oído causado por Luna El sonido proveniente de su amplificador era muy fuerte; causó que los tímpanos de Lincoln sangraran un poco. Sí, todavía lo estaba lastimando, pero sabía que cuando pasara el tiempo, comenzaría a doler menos.

–Uhhhh, creo que aun tengo sordera.—Lincoln gimió en su cama mientras de tocaba sus oidos.

Antes de que pormfin pudiera descansar...

—¡LINCOLN!

De alguna manera, Lincoln se sibresalto un poco, cayéndose de la cama por miedo y vacilación. Él ve que Lola estaba enojada.

—¿Ahora qué hice?—Lincoln gritó en un tono asustado.

—Lincoln, me alegra que estés despierto.—respondió Lola. —Necesito tu opinion.

—Aparte de darme un tumor cerebral, porque estaba tan cerca de tener uno.—suspiró Lincoln.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—Lola preguntó.

—Todavía me siento medio sordo cuando Luna tocó su guitarra a todo volumen.—Lincoln respondió.

—Oh, bla, bla, tus necesidades no me interesan, solo necesito preguntarte algo.—agregó Lola antes de sacar un vestido rosa y azul. —¿Qué vestido me queda mejor, el rosa o el azul?

—Creo ... um ... te ves mejor con el-

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar de dar su respuesta ...

_WHUMP! _

¡Una pelota de fútbol entró por la ventana y lo golpeó en la cara!

—Owww, qué diablos ...?—Murmuró Lincoln, por lo tanto analizando el primer plano de fútbol.

Con esa pelota en sus manos, descubrió de quién era el balón.

—¡LYNN!—gritó Lincoln.

—Oye Lincoln, ¿puedes devolvermelo?—Lynn gritó desde afuera.

—¡Me golpeaste en la cara!—Lincoln dijo, sintiéndose aturdido por ese golpe.

—Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes.—Lynn respondió en la misma posición.

—¡LYNN!—Lola gritó. —Has arruinado mi nuevo vestido azul"

—¿Cómo arruiné tu vestido?—Lynn respondió acercanodse mas a la habitacion.

—Subiste corriendo las escaleras, sin saber lo que estabas haciendo, y caminaste por todas partes.—Gritó Lola.

Mientras Lincoln todavía trataba de reunir más de sus pensamientos, la otra gemela, Lana, entró en la habitación.

—¡Hola, Linc!—Lana exclamó.

—¿Qué pasa, Lana?—Lincoln preguntó.

—¿Has visto mi mascota pitón en alguna parte— preguntó Lana

—¿No porque?—Lincoln respondió, cuando un grito vino de la habitación de Lori y Leni.

—¡Ahi debe de estar!—Lana exclamó.

Sin tiempo de sobra, los tres se apresuraron a su habitación a una velocidad vertiginosa.

¡Y cuando llegaron aquí, abrieron la puerta para ver a Lori y Leni asustados!

—¿Qué es?—Lincoln preguntó.

—¡H-h-hay una gran cuerda gigantesca que está cobrando vida!—Leni tartamudeó, señalando a la serpiente en la habitación.

—Leni, está bien, esa es solo la nueva mascota de Lana.—Lincoln le explicó.

—¡¿La mascota de Lana es una cuerda que cobra vida?!—chilló Leni.

—No, Leni, es un piton.—Le alcaro esa parte el peliblanco.

—No me importa lo que sea, ¡solo líbranos de esta cosa!—Lori gritó horrorizada.

—Está bien, me ocuparé de eso.—Lincoln respondió.

Después de una respiración profunda, Lincoln comenzó a acercarse a la pitón mascota de Lana, con la esperanza de no lastimarla con sus propias manos desnudas.

—Está bien, piton , no quiero lastimarte.—Lincoln dijo, hablando con calma. —Solo ven a mí y no te comeremos.

Desafortunadamente, la pitón de Lana dijo lo contrario.

Tan pronto como Lincoln lo atrapó, sl pitón envolvio su cuerpo alrededor del cuello de Lincoln

—¡Oh no!—jadeó Leni.

—¡Oh, mierda!—Lori jadeó.

—¡Quítamelo!—Lincoln gruñó, tratando de quitarle la pitón.

Tanto Lana como Lola intentaron quitarle la serpiente, pero Lincoln daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación y corría como un idiota total, lo que ahora hacía insoportablemente difícil para los gemelos sacar la pitón de Lana del cuello de su hermano.

Afortunadamente para Lincoln, Lynn entró corriendo a la habitación y tiró de la serpiente por la cola.

—Nadie ataca mi hermano de esa forma excepto yo.—Lynn le gritó a la pitón, quien comenzó a huir de ella.

Sin embargo, Lynn comenzó a correr tras la serpiente, que seguía su rastro.

—¡Oye, no lo golpees!—Lana le gritó a Lynn. —¡Por el amor de Dios, esa es mi mascota!

Sintiéndose preocupada por la seguridad de su mascota, Lana salió de la habitación y corrió tras Lynn mientras el cuello de Lincoln palpitaba un poco de dolor.

—¡Ayuda ... necesito... unungüento!—Lincoln pidio debilmente ayuda mientras se retorcia en el piso.

—Maldita sea Lana, ¿qué pasa contigo y estas pitones? ¡Mamá y papá dejaron muy en claro que no solo traerás serpientes a esta casa!—Espetó Lori.

—¡Nunca dijeron afuera de la casa!—Lana gritó desde abajo.

No paso mucho antes que Leni corriera hacia Lincoln, totalmente preocupada por su hermano.

—Lincoln, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Leni.

—¡Nunca ... dejaremos que ... Lana se acerque a las serpientes otra vez ...!—Lincoln frunció el ceño mientras le dolía el cuello.

—¡Eso es seguro!—Dijo Lori. —Lo juro, si veo a Lana traer otra pitón a esta casa otra vez, le patearé el trasero. ¡No me importa lo pequeña que sea!

—Ummm, ¿alguien puede conseguirme ungüento ahora ...?—Lincoln volvio a pedor ayuda.

Olvidando que su hermano ya estaba dolorido en el piso, las hermanas decidieron ayudarlo a su habitación de inmediato.

* * *

_**Una hora más tarde...**_

Lincoln ya estaba encerrado en la cama con un vendaje atado alrededor de su cuello con un dolor insoportable. Aparentemente, este día ahora había empeorado para él. Primero, no hubo desayuno, luego su dolor de oído debido a la fuerte canción de Luna, y para cerrarlo, fue atacado por la pitón mascota de Lana, causándole una pequeña lesión en el cuello como resultado. A menudo se preguntaba si este era un día que quería olvidar.

—Ugh ... ¿Qué pasó?—Reflexionó Lincoln.

Mientras se inclinaba, el dolor en su cuello apareció una vez más, haciéndolo gritar.

—¡AAAAAGH!

Luego escuho golpes provenientes de su puerta.

—Ade...lante.—Lincoln siseó.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la puerta se abrió, revelando ser sus hermanas Leni, Luna y Lucy, quienes entraron para ver a Lincoln.

—Hola Lincoln, ¿cómo te sientes?—Preguntó Leni, mostrando preocupación por su hermano.

—Al igual que un enorme craqueador de nueces partiendome el cuello, ¿como crees que me deba sentir?—gimió Lincoln.

—¡Diablos, bro! Debes estar sufriendo mucho, ahora mismo.—Dijo Luna.

—Ni se imaginan...—Susurro esta vez.

—Siento que el dolor que has recibido de la serpiente de Lana fue brutal.—declaró Lucy.

—No me digas.—Ahora su contestacion fue un sarcasmo con un tono bastante enojado de su parte. —Ahora me diran que sueno como un hombre con bronquitis.

Luna, Leni y Lucy no podían dejar de sentirse mal por su hermano y el dolor que sentía. Sabían que no merecía todo el dolor que no quería soportar. Lincoln parecía un accidente automovilístico total y el daño estaba básicamente hecho.

Lo peor de todo, es que parecia que estaba enojados especificamente con ellas

—Sabes, si necesitas algo, estamos a tu lado.—Dijo Leni, palmeando a Lincoln en el hombro.

—Sí hermano, ¡solo avísanos!—Dijo Luna, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él.

—¡Gracias, chicas! Pero en este momento, solo necesito un descanso...—Lincoln respondió de forma mas seca, pero esta vez la forma en como contesto fue ignorada.

—Suena bien, bro ...—Luna respondió. —¿Sabes qué mejoraría este sueño? ¡Una canción de cuna suave y relajada!

Pero antes de que Luna pudiera agarrar su guitarra, Lucy la detuvo por un momento.

—No creo que necesitemos ver sangrar los oídos de Lincoln una vez más.—La gotica le advirtio. Lincoln agradecio mentalmente a su hermana por eso.

—Hola chicos, ¿sabe por qué Lana dejó una serpiente en la casa?—Dijo una voz de la nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que esa voz resultó ser Luan.

—Está bien, ¿por qué Luan?—Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque ella-dijo Luan, antes de que Lucy la interrumpiera.

—Porque tiene una buena posibilidad de que le arranquen los timpanos si incluso cuenta un chiste malo.—Dijo Lucy, amenazando a Luan.

Debido a ese revés, Luan detuvo de inmediato su chiste

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de intentar asesinarme por eso.—Dijo Luan, finalmente retrocediendo debido a su bienestar.

—Luan, Lincoln ya está sufriendo mucho en este momento, y estoy seguro de que lo último que necesita es una de tus malos chistes.—Le reprocho Luna.

—Pensé que todos amaban mis chistes ...—Luan suspiró, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada.

—Mira Luan, si vas a hacer algo que haga que Lincoln se sienta mejor, entonces hazlo o solo vete.—Leni le contesto de una forma mas enojada, de una forma bastante inusual de parte de la rubia.

—Oh ... está bien, entonces ...—gruño Luan, quien salió de la habitación de Lincoln luciendo bastante triste.

Después de irse, Luna decidió que era hora de que ella y sus hermanas también se fueran.

—Sabes dónde encontrarnos, ¿está bien, bro?—Luna le preguntó.

—¡Gracias chicos!—respondió Lincoln, quien todavía sentía dolor.

Cuando los tres se fueron, tanto Rita como Lynn Sr. estaban subiendo las escaleras para ver a Lincoln.

—¡Hey chicas!—dijo Rita. —¿Cómo está Lincoln?

—Hasta ahora, está bien.—Luna respondió. —Luan intentó asesinar a Lincoln con chistes malos.

—¿Lo de la serpiente fue parte de ella.—Preguntó Lynn Sr curiosamente por la mencion de Luan.

—No lo sabemos.—Leni se encogio de hombros.

—Se cual fuera el caso, ver ese pitón que Lana trajo en esta casa en contra de nuestros deseos, puedo ver por qué la detuvieron.—Lynn Sr. explicó.

—No sé por qué sigue haciendo esto, lo juro ...—dijo Rita con un gemido.

—¿Podrían disculparnos, niños? Tu madre y yo nos gustaría hablar con tu hermano por un momento.—Dijo Lynn Sr.

—Buena suerte hermano.—Luna dijo cuando los niños finalmente salieron de la habitación.

Después de que lo hicieron, tanto Lynn Sr. como Rita se quedaron solos con un Lincoln aún herido acostado en su habitación.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño?—Rita habló, preocupada por su hijo.

—No ... mi cuello se siente como ... si alguien lo atropelló.—Lincoln respondió, todavía sintiendo dolor.

—Lamento escuchar eso, hijo.—Lynn Sr suspiró.

—Es lo que pasa cuando vives en esta casa, siempre habra un caos en el cual yo termino siendo el mas afectado, ya me he acostumbrado.—Pretendió delante de sus padres estar basta te indiferente, pero en el fondo no podia aguntar esas cosas.

—Lo entedemos, hijo. Y realmente quisieramos ayudarte en-

Rita fue interrumpida rapidamente por Lincoln. —Esta bien, mama. No hay nada que tengan hacer, todo volverá a lo normalidad mañana. Solo quiero descansar un poco, ¿esta bien?

Aun cuando ambos padres no estában convencidos de terminar esta charla, ya sea por el tono en como Lincoln pidio terminarlo(mas lo que tenia que soportar cada vez que hablabla con el cuello dañado) o porque simplemente mostraba un total desagrado en que ellos estuvieran ahí. Pero al final de todo respetaron su decision y se fueron, sin que antes les deseara buenas noches y una buena recuperación.

Despues de eso, finalmente el hijo unico de los Louds pudo por fin tener un merecido descanso despues de todo lo que le ha pasado este dia...

Pero incluso en sus sueños, se podian escuchar ruidos extraños y palabras que rondaban en su cabeza de la cuales percartar del todo. Pero el mas llamativo y sonado fue:

—¡DELETE!

* * *

**Aqui todo esta terminado... solamente su principio. Lo demás se pondra saber muy pronto y que sucesos cambiara la vida de TODOS, y cada uno de los que se involucraran aquí... si no lo entiendes...**

**_¡I sentence you to DELETION!_**

**_¡DELETE!_**

**_¡DELETE!_**

**_¡DELETE!_**

**_¡DELETE!_**


	2. Presion

**Capitulo 2-Presion**

La mañana siguiente, en un domingo que apenas empezo, Lincoln se desperto a su hora habitual, pero ahora de manera mas dificultosa debido al incidente del piton que casi le parte el cuello ayer.

Movio su cabeza hacia atras, luego hacia adelante, y luego hacia sus lados. Todos estos en forma de ejercicio para medir su movilidad de su cuello, supo que el dolor disminuyo y podia mover su cuello, pero aun tenia ciertas molestias en esa zona.

Luego de esa rutina, el estiro los brazos y dio un enorme bostezo mañanero.

Miro hacia su pared y se quedo pensando en lo que ocurrio ayer.

Pensar que iba tener buen dia, pero termino siendo algo bastante inusual... o al menos creyo al principio.

No pudo evitar sentir la misma cosa en otras ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, en especial desde que cumplió 11 años, las cosas eean caóticas y desafortunidamente el terminaba en las peores condiciones, ya sea fisicamente o psicológicamente.

¿Acaso estaba maldecido o que? ¿Tenia que echarle la culpa a alguien? ¿Al destino? ¿A un dios? ¿O a quien ocasiona todas las cosas que suceden?

Eso ultimo le hizo dar una imagen de ciertas personas a constantemente lo hacian meter en problemas o a veces tenia que arreglarlo por el mismo... sus hermanas.. y el mismo.

¿Acaso era correcto señalar a algo para dar un hecho a cosas que pasaban por coveniencia? Eso no lo hacia sentir bien, lo hacia ver muy... muy

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio un ligero movimiento inconsciente en su brazo derecho. Lo miro bien y se quedo perplejo. Dio un movimiento en forma vertical en ese brazo, no sabia porque, pero sintio que asi fue como se movio su brazo hace un momento.

Siguio haciendolo varias veces, penso que le hacia un bien hacerlo y le alivio de detener sus anteriores pensamientos y angustia, pero seguia viendolo como algo raro este acto.

Era mejor parar e ir abajo a desayunar.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras, y miro por la cocina si habia alguien por ahi, pero ninguna presencia de sus hermanas o padres se encontraba ahi. Luego se dirigio a la sala para buscar ahi, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, una voz escuchada de ahi lo detuvieron.

—¿Crees que Lincoln se pondra bien?

—Bueno, debería estar bien excepto por su cuello, pero tendria reposar por un buen rato.

Se quedo ahi y se dedico a escuchar atentamente.

—Pobre Linky, debe estar muy dolido ahora.—comento Leni con bastante pena en el.

—Esto parece un caso-

—Luan, esto no es el momento para contar uno de tus chistes.—Intervino Lana.

—Ustedes no entienden mi sentido del humor.—Dijo Luan fingiendo decepcion.

—El espíritu del karma definitivamente afectó su mente.—Lucy dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza en respuesta.

—¿Karma? De que diablos hablas, sis? Lincoln no ha hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creo, para que tuviera que sufrir tanto como ayer.

Lucy en respuesta se encogio de hombros—¿Quien sabe? Es algo que ha pasado constantemente.

—No te estas refieriendo a..

—Luna, creo que ya habiamos acordado no hablar sobre _eso_.—Cuestiono Lori.

—No esta Lincoln aqui, creo que debe ser seguro hablarlo.

Que equivacado estaba ella... lo peor de todo es que sabia de que hablaba. La sensacion de movimiento en su brazo derecho regreso, pero el lo sujeto para controlarlo, mientras tenia que aguantar esa presion.

—No es seguro hablar de algo tan estupido como eso, y usarlo como una razon de lo que paso ayer.

—Oye, yo solo estoy señalando lo que hablaba Lucy.

—Claro, y no es porque usaste ese amplificador que casi dejo medio sordo a medio vecindario.—Le señalo sarcásticamente la rubia mayor.

—¡Oye! Al menos no fui quien golpeo a Lincoln en la cara con un balon de futbol.—Miro a Lynn despues de decir eso. Cosa que a la deportista reacciono.

—¡Hey!- Espera, ¿Como incluso sabes que hice eso?—A lo que Luna respondio con una mirada de reojo a su soplon: Lola.

—¡TU!—Le apunto salvajemente, cosa que hizo retroceder de miedo a la niña. —No creas que te salvas de esta, porque tu igualmente lo estuviste molestando con algo tan irrelevante como tus vestidos.

—Al menos no fui quien causo el peor, esa es Lana que dejo escapar a esa serpiente que casi mata a Lincoln.—Ahora ella apunto a su gemela.

—¡Que no lo deje escapar, Lola!

Y todo eso genero en una discusión entremtodas.

Mientras tanto Lincoln escuchaba todo eso, no pudo evitar volver ese sentimiento de culpa. Todo tenia que pasar por el hasta el punto de que sus hermanas tenian que pelearse mutuamente por buscar quien causo lo de ayer.

Decidio tomar riesgo, y camino hacia la sala pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

—Hola chicas..

Cuando escucharon la voz de su hermano, todas pararon de discutir, y la miraron sorprendidas. Tomo esto como una oportunidad prar seguir hablando.

—Y bien... ¿De que estaban hablando?

Se genero un incomodo silencio, en el cual las 9 hermanas parecian bastante nervsiosas en que poner como excusa. Y como si hubieran pesando lo mismo.

—¡De nada!

Otro silencio incomodo aparecio, pero esto duro menos. Ahora Lincoln fue el quien le toco hablar.

—Yo-

—¿Como es que no estas reposando en cama despues de que ese piton casi te destrozo el cuello?

Era un pregunta curiosa de parte de Lori. Todos pensaron igual que ella en ese momento.

—Bueno..ah..—Respondi con duda. —Simplemente me recupere, aunque no del todo, ain tengo sensaciones menores en el cuello.

—Hmm...—Analizo Lisa la vaga explicacion de su hermano mientras se acerco a el, luego miro a la persona mas cercana a ella, que era Leni.¡—Segunda hermana mayor, ¿seria un husto para usted que pudiera subirme para verificar la area de la traquea de nuestro unico hermano?

—¡Por supuesto, Lisa!—Luego cargo a Lisa para acercarlo a Lincoln y revisara su cuello.

—Veamos...—Toco con sus pequeños dedos el cuello de Lincoln para ver por si misma el daño reparado de esa, luego le indicó a Leni que se moviera detras de Lincoln, cosa que hizo, y igualmente Lisa hizos su trabajo en la parte trasera del cuello de su hermano.

Despues de unos minutos, dio su conclusion. —Es... extraño esto, esa serpiente te debio haber causado una herida bastante grave en el sera frontal de tu cuello que te impediría hablar por cierto plazo de tiempo, a lo minimo podrias ser en tono bajo, y aun asi tendrias problemas en hacerla sin que sufras dolor, pero no hay nada de eso. Por si no fuera poco, dependiendo de la fuerza que uso la serpiente, te debio haber dañado el area del C3 y C4, y eso tomaría mucho tiempo de recuperacion. ¿Como has sanado en solo una noche con algo asi?

Lincoln al igual que el resto, casi ni entendieron gran parte de lo que dijo. Pero si habia un punto obvio en ello.

¿Como se recupero tan rápido esa herida? Lincoln intento , al menos, opinar sobre ello.

—Bueno, yo creo que-

Sin embargo, antes de hablar más, fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

—¡Oh, yo voy!—exclamó Leni mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Quién puede ser?—Lucy le dijo a Lisa.

—Ni idea.—se encogió de hombros el brainiac.

De repente, Leni decidió ir y abrir la puerta. Cuando lo abrió, vio a un hombre con una sudadera verde, pantalones marrones, botas de piel de serpiente, salmonete marrón y bigote de pie allí.

—Oye, ¿no eres Tom Selleck?—Leni señaló.

—Sí, ya desearia serlo.—El himbre gimió con disgusto al ser confundido. —Soy Robert Jake, ¿has visto a mi pitón Damien en alguna parte? Parece que no puedo encontrarlo.

—No, no sé dónde está.—se encogió de hombros Leni. —¿Cómo se ve tu serpiente?

Curiosos de ver quién estaba en la puerta, el resto de sus hermanas y Lincoln llegaron. Ellos vieron a la rubia y al señor hablando.

—Leni... ¿Quien es este tipo?

—¡Oh, el es el señor Jake! El nos pregunto si habiamos visto a su serpiente.—Explico la situación Leni, cosa la reaccion de sus hermanas lo sorprendio

—¿Su serpriente?—Todos los preguntaron ya e habian daod una idea de quien se trataba. Y un escalofrio de parte de Lincoln aparecio, pero que fue desapercibido.

—Bueno, es un poco tímido, y le gusta envolver a la gente, exprimiéndoles la vida.—El señor mayor explicó.

—Bueno...

—¡Esperen un momento!—La interrumpio Lana, y se fue directo a su cuarto para buscar algo. Luego de unos minutos despues, llego con su mascota pitón en la mano.

—Lo tengo.—dijo Lana.

—¿Esa es mi serpiente?—Jake preguntó, señalando a la serpiente que Lana había envuelto alrededor de sus manos.

—Si...

—¡Eres la pequeña mocosa que se fue con mi serpiente!—Robert gruñó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Lana respondió. —Lo encontré en el parque no hace mucho. Ya me estaba preguntando porque estaba en esos arbustos.—Lana explicó.

De alguna manera, mientras escuchaba esto, Robert no pudo evitar aclararse la garganta por vergüenza.

—¡Oh, dios! Me pregunto cómo salió de la bolsa.—El señor respondió.

—Creo que debe haber salido de la bolsa y se dirigió a los arbustos.—Lucy comento. —Debería haberlo sabido desde que leí el futuro.

—Pensé que había apretado esa bolsa, pero él simplemente escapó así.—Robert respondió de nuevo.

—Aquí tiene señor, perdón por eso.—Dijo Lana, devolviéndole la serpiente a Robert Jake.

—No hay problema.—asintió Robert. —Lo siento por el error.

Con el error solucionado, Robert finalmente salió de la puerta del Loud con su amigo, Damien, en la mano.

—Vaya, te estás volviendo muy pesado.—Robert respondió, luego cambio si mirada a la familia Loud. —Espero que no les haya cuasado problemas.

—Si, no nos causo problema... a excepcion que casi mata a nuestro hermano.—Dijo Luna en tono sarcastico, captando la atencion del señor Robert.

Luego Roberts se dio cuenta de la presencia del peliblanco, que estaba detras de Lori, y le dio una mirada culpable. —Lo siento por eso, yo-

—Esta bien, solo saca esa cosa de mi vista.—Respondio el chico de inmedianto, su rostro de miedo explicaba mucha su asunto con ese piton.

De repente, se escuchó un jadeo alrededor de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado coloreando su pitón.

—Oye, ¿coloreaste a Damien?—chilló Jake, quien señalaba con el dedo a Leni.

—No, lo encontré metido en los cubos de pintura de nuestro padre.—Le explico Lana.

—Oh bueno, eso explica mucho, a el le gusta meterse en cubos.—respondió Jake. —A veces, simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Luego de eso, se fue y nada mas relevante sucedio ese domingo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela en hora de receso, Lincoln se encontraba sentando en el comedor junto a su mejor amigo, Clyde. Como se lo hubiera imaginando desde el inicio del dia, su círculo de amigos escucho evidentemente sobre su incidente con el piton y como era evidente, mostraron una exagerada preocupación(en especial Clyde que se queria segurar de que no hubiera sufrido algo,posteriomente) en el y mandaron concolencias hacia el como si me fuera a morir o algo. Agradecia un poco su aprecio, pero...

Lo hacia sentir en lastima.

—Lincoln.

La llamada de su mejor amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos para luego mirar a su amigo con una expresion neutral.

—¿Que pasa, Clyde?

Su pregunta fue respondida con una alzada de ceja al afroamericano. —¿Estas bien? Te noto algo decaido, sin mencionar que te las has pasado viendo tu comida desde hace...—Hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj, luego volvio a mirar al peliblanco. —¡Cinco minutos!

Casi se sobresalta por eso, pero se mantuvo en compostura, cambio su mirada hacia su comida de nuevo. Alzo la mano lentamente y movio la bandeja a un lado... de forma vertical... de la misma forma que ha estado ocurriendo desde la mañana.

Y lo mas raro es la sensación que tuvo es que lo sintio bien hacerlo, parecia que querria des.. No.. ¿Eliminar?

Sintio una desagradable movimiento interno dentro de ese brazo. El cambio su mirada para ver volver a ver a su amigo, y lo unico que supo responder fue: —No tengo hambre.

Con eso, se levanto de la mesa se fue de la cafeteria.

Este dia estaba siendo jodidamente raro.

* * *

Las clases habian terminado, el decidio caminar solo a casa sin que nadie lo acompañase. Y estaba agradecido de que ninguno lo siguiera para verlo en este estado.

Esa presion tan descontrolada en su brazo lo estaba afectando muy malamente para querrer actuar con normalidad, pero no podia, su extremidad actuaba por si mismo para hacer ese movimiento.

¿Que se supone que significaba eso para su cuerpo?

Sea lo que fuese, esto iba a peor.

Por suerte, llego a casa antes de que esto se descontrolarla mas. Ignoro todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor y se fue directo a su cuatro, mas cerro su cuatro para que nadie lo molestara.

Y la primera accion que hizo fue... tirarse en la cama y dormir, esperaba que eso lo calamara, por ahora.

.

.

.

_Dentro del sueño. todo estaba negro... literalmente, parecia como un espacio vacio o el fondo del oceano. Flotaba a su alrededor, no sentia casi nada ahi, era tan silencioso hasta que escucho slgo familiar entre sus sueños, pero que nunca estuvo seguro de que era._

_—¡OHOHOHJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!_

_Era una risa, detras de el, casi pareciera fingida, pero que daba sensacion de que queria una atencion de su parte, no se la concedio, no se movió del lugar para verlo por si mismo, hasta que-_

_—¡DELETE!_

_La palabra clave sonara..._

_—¡DELETE! ¡DELETE! ¡DELETE!_

_¡No pensaba en moverse! Necesitaba resistr a la tentación, no queria ver que habia ahi o que lo llamaba..._

_Pero su brazo derecho queria lo contrario... Este se movio por si mismo, como en la realidad, parecia un iman, queria que el lo viera, pero intento retenerlo._

_Cosa que fue muy inutil._

_—¡DELETE!_

_—¡DELETE!_

_—¡DELETE!_

_—¡DELETE!_

_—¡DELETE!_

_Cada palabra que sonaba, hacia mas fuerte la presion atractoris de su brazo, hasta que finalmente no oudo resistir y lo hizo volearse para ver que era esa voz._

_Era algun tipo de esfera brillante que parpadeaba constantemente cada segundo, pero no fue hasta que dicha esfera se materializó hasta forma un cuerpo._

_Un cuerpo que lo hzio abrir los ojos en ese sueño y abrir enormemete la boca. Casi sentia ganas quería salir de ese sueño y pensar lo que vio no era real._

_¡Era el mismo! __Tenia la misma estatura que el y el mismo color de cabello(aunque con una linea negra en ella), pero el resto era diferente... sus ropas eran negras, totalmente negras, camisa, pantalon, zapados, y adicionalmente tiene una chaqueta del mismo color, su sonrisa era... bastante torcida, sus ojos tenia pupilas rojas, y tenia los brazos abiertos como presentacion._

_—Que carajo-_

_—¡DELIGHTFUL! ¡WONDERFUL! ¡AMAZING!_

_Bajo los brazos, y se acerco a el lentamente, no pudo retroceder ante la mirada que le dedico su otro ¿yo?, casi lo tenia congelado. El otro se detuvo a uno centrimentros enfrente de el._

_El tipo que se parecia a el agrego una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que lo perturbó un poco verlo cara a cara._

_Y entonces hablo._

_—Por fin nos conocemos...—Luego fruncio el ceño en duda, y agrego. —No... Por fin me conoces, Lincoln Loud._

_Despues de eso, el otro levanto su brazo... y lo movio fuertemente de forma vertical._

_—¡DELETE!_

* * *

_**Eso fue todo lo mostrado en este capirulo, sinceramente me sorprende lo corto que lelgo a ser, a pesar de que tarde un tiempo en hacerlo y por los eventos que ocurrieron aqui. Pero ya en este punto ocurre lo importante, ¿Que es ese tipo que ha estado hablando entre los sueños de el peliblanco y hace que actue de manera extraña? Pronto lo a averiguaras o... **_

_**¡DELETE YOU!**_


End file.
